This invention relates to a hoist, and more particularly to a hoist which is readily maneuverable and for a safety standard for a boom supporting the hoist.
Heretofore, hoists such as used for lifting engines of automobiles have been provided with wheels so that a base portion of the hoist can be rolled under the automobile while the boom and hoist extend over the engine. Normally, heavy duty wheels are provided on the outer end of the base member so as to accommodate the load. One problem with such wheels is generally they are only permitted to rotate in one direction. While these type wheels are desirable in that they stabilize the hoist for lifting the engine from an automobile, they are limited in maneuverability.
The boom which supports the hoist on such devices is normally raised and lowered with hydraulic cylinders. These cylinders operate satisfactorily for raising and lowering the boom, however, if the hydraulic line leading to the cylinder bursts or leaks while the hoist is being used to lift a heavy load, such could cause the load to be dropped.